Lacia
'Abilities' ---- Type-005 Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '120 seconds *Passive - 'As one of the most powerful '''hIE' (humanoid Interface Element), Lacia has the right to access all the materials on the network, using knowledge from those materials, she can provide great comfort and convenience for the life of her Owner. Lacia can arbitrarily specify a certain friendly hero in the range of 800 radius nearby to be her Owner. At level 1/6/11/16, When the Owner of Lacia stays near her within 1200 range nearby, the Owner will gain 35/40/45/50 bonus experience points, restore their Health by 15/25/35/45 and restore their Mana by 8/12/16/20 for every 5 seconds. *''Note - ''Lacia can't have Owner more than 1 hero, choosing the new Owner will instantly disable her contract with the previous Owner. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Metamaterial Membrane Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Lacia jumps toward the specified location before she deploys Metamaterial Membrane that creates a circle of barrier field around herself for 2 seconds, the field has a negative refraction index that can block most of the enemy's projectiles that touch the barrier's visual effect (except bullets from turrets). When casting this skill on an Owner, the skill will become a target skill with a farther cast range and it will also apply stealth effect from the Metamaterial Membrane to both Lacia and the Owner for 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds (the invisibility on both units will be removed when Lacia or the Owner deals damage from their skills or basic attacks on enemies). ---- Black Monolith - Shock Wave W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Active - ''Lacia begins to adjust energy inside her Black Monolith by channeling the skill. While channeling, the overall effects of the skill are gradually increased within 2 seconds, the skill damage can be increased from 70/110/150/190/230 + AP to 80/135/185/235/285 + AP, the cast range can be increased from 700 to 1500 range, the AoE can be increased from 200 to 300 radius, and the duration of silence effect can be increased from 1 to 2 seconds. Lacia can channel the ability up to 3 seconds. Upon recasting this skill while channeling, Lacia will shoot an energy ball in the target direction. When the energy ball reaches its maximum traveling distance or hits an enemy hero, the energy ball will be exploded, causing a shock blast that deals magic damage and inflicts a silence debuff to all enemies nearby. *''Note - ''If Lacia doesn't recast the skill to shoot the energy ball, the cooldown of this skill for the next cast will be reduced to 3 seconds. ---- Mini-model Communication Drone E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Lacia puts a mini version of the Communication Drone in the specified place within 700 range, the drone lasts for 20 seconds and has a 500 range of vision. When an enemy unit stays near the drone within 50 radius nearby for 0.75 seconds, the drone will use this opportunity to self-destruct, dealing 30/50/70/90/110 + AP magic damage to all enemies within 250 radius nearby and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. After the explosion delay of 1.5 seconds, Lacia will control the missile to strike on the location that the explosion occurs, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies within 300 radius around the explosion area. If the missile hits at least 1 enemy hero, the cooldown of this skill will be halved. ---- Black Monolith - Auxiliary Defensive Device R Cost: 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 105 / 90 seconds *''Active - ''Lacia equips the allied hero with the defensive device of the Black Monolith for 5 seconds, granting a shield that can withstand up to 250/375/500 + of Lacia's maximum Health damage. Upon casting on an allied hero, the skill also removes all crowd controls and negative effects from the target (however, this effect will not work when casting on Lacia herself). If the target is Lacia or Owner, the defensive device also increases the target's Attack Damage by 30/50/70, Movement Speed by 6%/8%/10%, and Attack Speed by 24%/32%/40%. When the shield is destroyed or reaches the maximum duration, the attachments from the Black Monolith on the target will explode to deal 180/280/380 + AP magic damage to all enemies within 250 radius nearby. The explosion of the shield effect doesn't remove the buff from this skill on Owner or Lacia. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes